When death just isn't enough
by The Sinner Amongst Saints
Summary: The usual crow story, yet, there might be something different about how many crows can bring back the dead. Then there is the question, who all can they bring back?


**On the wings of Death**

So, here I am, sitting atop this church, looking down at all the people that are alive and well. Perhaps some might be thinking of how to make ends meet, what they are going to cook for dinner, are they going to have a beer when they get home? Those kind of question. As for me, well my only question is this: Where is the guy who killed us?

I know what your thinking, who is "us"? Well, us would be my finance, Rhozlyn, and myself, Jerico. Now your wondering how in the Hell can I be alive if I was killed? Ask the stupid bird that keeps following me around. I believe it is a crow, but I really don't care. All I know is that I can do amazing things that I only dreamed of when I was alive. I can run faster then ever before, I can jump higher then before and to make things almost perfect, I can't be injured. No matter what I do, the injuries just vanish like they never even existed.

So, now what do you want? You want to hear my story from the beginning? I guess if I told you from the start, things might make some more sense to you, but remember, you might not like my sad little story. Well, here goes nothing...

* * *

Rhozlyn was sitting in the window sill of the new house that she and her husband Jerico had just bought. Since they were both from the Air Force, they could afford to have a nice house instead of the ones that the military gave out to those who didn't want to pay anything. Rhozlyn stood about 5' 4" and was a very beautiful young lady of 23. She was reading one of the novels that Jerico had just published and was finding it to be somewhat different. She just shook her head and put it down when she saw a black Hearse pull into the drive. 

Jerico had just parked the car and stepped out of it, enjoying the warm night Texas air. He stood around 5'9" and was well built for someone who worked at a desk all day. He was about 25 and was doing quite well developing concept jet designs on a computer all day long, or so that's what his bosses thought he was doing all day. As he stood there looking at the two story house, he realized that if his book did well, he might add on making his dream library that he always wanted.

As he stood dreaming of his house modifications, he didn't see his wife come out nor did he notice when she was right in front of him, or so that was the impression that he was giving her. As she went to say something to him, he bent down and gave Rhozlyn a kiss that reminded her of why she married him. He was so unpredictable at times and she loved it.

When they parted, she saw the large smile on his face and felt that his arms were around her waist and his hands were on the small of her back. She then tried to break his grip, but he spun her around and rested his head in the crook of her neck while his hands traveled up to her stomach. She hated when he did this because she knew he was going to do this when she told him that she was pregnant and now that it was starting to show, he was taking every opportunity to put his hands on her stomach.

"How was work dear?" Rhozlyn asked, slipping out of Jerico's grip and walked inside the house.

"Same as usual." Rhozlyn then looked over at him, "Boring." Jerico said with a chuckle as he set down his brief case that had nothing but some random papers to make it look like it was full of information.

"How are _we_" Jerico said, refering to the child and mother, "doing today?"

"Well, she has started to kick, but beyond that, nothing."

"That must be interesting." Jerico said, starting up the stove, rolling up his sleeves and grabbing a pan from the cabinet.

"Oh yes." Rhozlyn said sarcastically, "Having your kidneys kicked from inside you is just a _wonderful_ feeling."

Jerico then walked over to her and placed his hand on her stomach and asked, "What can I do to help you dear?"

Rhozlyn then thought about it for a minute and said, "How about, oh I don't know, Tacos for dinner tonight?"

Jerico chuckled again, shook his head in disbelief and then bowed. "As you wish...my queen."

"You know I hate it when you do that right?" Rhozlyn asked as she sat down at one of the bar stools that was at the, well, bar that looked into the kitchen.

As they talked about everything and nothing, neither noticed a black van that pulled up in the darkness and let out several men. Each man was wearing all black as to blend into the night. They then walked over to the window that looked into the dinning room where the couple were starting to eat dinner. The lead man then pulled out a revolver with a silencer on it and aimed it at Jerico.

Jerico gave a hearty laugh as Rhozlyn finished telling him abut all the women at the birthing clinic that were so whiny about how badly the children made them look. The next thing either of them heard was a breaking of glass. Jerico looked around for the source of the sound when he saw Rhozlyn fall over in her chair to the ground. Jerico leaped up from his chair and lifted the back of her head so that he could see into her eyes. They were starting to cloud over and all he could feel was a warm, sticky wet substance coming from the back of her neck.

"Jerico?" Rhozlyn asked quietly, almost quieter then a whisper.

"Yes dear?" Jerico asked, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Remind me once more why I feel in love with you."

Jerico then gave his wife one final kiss, feeling the life and souls of the two people that he cared about most in the world slipping away from him. He didn't notice the men who had now came into the house and started to ransack the place, looking for anything that might be valuable to them. Jerico slipped Rhozlyn's wedding ring off her finger and walked over to a vase filled with crystal roses and reached around from behind it and pulled out a .45 magnum revolver.

Jerico then walked into the living room and saw one of the men in black. The man unfortunately hadn't seen Jerico, nor would he ever because Jerico had put a bullet through his head, right through the ear. Jerico then made his way over to a cabinet and pulled out his claymore ( the style of sword, not the explosive) and walked down the hall to his computer room where the most noise was being made. As he went to turn into the room, he felt a horrid pain in the back of his knee, yet he didn't make a sound as he spun around and fired off another shot, effectively dropping the man with a silencer pistol that was pointed at him.

The men in the room stated to move when they heard the gun shot. As one stepped out, his head flew off its shoulders because of a very sharp blade went through it, splashing blood everywhere. His buddy didn't fair much better when he turned around and reentered the room. Jerico had managed to throw the sword and it went right up to the hilt in the middle of the mans back.

By now, the rest of the men in black had made their way down to the computer room and had surrounded Jerico. There were four in all, more then Jerico could take in his present condition. Then another man with a silenced pistol walked up and looked Jerico in the eye.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," The man said, " but we need to take you out so that we can show the world that no one will ever stop us in our plans."

"What is that?" Jerico said with a smile on his face, "Just out of curiosity."

The man then leaned down and whispered in Jericos ear, "Simple, we want full control over all of Houston. You were just a casulity in a war that you've never seen. By this time next year, we will have full control over everything in the city."

"Why kill me and my wife then!?" Jerico asked in a fit of rage.

"To mark the beginning of the end. We are going to tear this town apart, starting from the outside and move in to the center. That, _and_ we need your generous donations to support our cause."

The man then stood up and nodded his head at two of his men. The men then held Jerico up by his arms and the leader then fired seven shots into Jericos chest. While Jerico laid there, moaning from the pain, the lead man then walked over him and continued to search the house for something.

One of the last things Jerico saw was the face of one of the men. This guy was shaved bald and had tribal tattoos all over his face and arms. He also saw a crow sitting at the window sill where Rhozlyn had been only an hour ago, almost waiting for him to die.


End file.
